falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rolento Hawke
Background Childhood & Adolescence Rolento has had many origins throughout different dimensions and timelines, but a few things are consistent. There is always a calamity, a wasteland, and a long passage of years before there is Rolento, for he is a child of the New World and never the Old. This time, this now, he was born among the Deseret, anon Utah in between the lands of a Mormon commune and the heathen tribes yet out of mighty Caesar's grip. His mother was an outcast of Vault City, banished for her unauthorized fertility which threatened the state control of reproduction. His father was the outcast offspring of passion between a Mormon goodwife and a tribal hunter. A son of unwanted exiles, Rolento had no true home growing up, and whether swaddled in a papoose on his mother's back, sitting on his father's shoulders, or finally taking his own steps, he was always on the move. His family did not neglect him, though, his father taught him all the names of the gods and the stars, how to throw a spear, smell good water from bad, to build a fire, and all the other things the worthy hunter must know. Rolento's mother carried with her wonders of her people, a Pip-Boy 2000 and a holotape of stories that taught him of heroes, villains, and lands beyond his own. The secret groves and winding canyons of the southwest were Rolento's haunts in those days, and his exploration beyond the sight of his parents led him to strange and wonderful new worlds of insight and illumination. In one deep cave, as he stood waist deep in cold spring water among blind, albino fish, glowing with mutant majesty, he found his spirit guide in the form of a Wolf that had wandered into the cave to die when atomic fire licked the earth. When he told his father of this development, the hunter was beside himself with awe to learn that his own flesh and blood had completed such a journey as a child. He bid his wife to prepare a shaman's brew using the lore of her own people, confident that Rolento could handle a greater spirit journey. Rolento the lad quaffed the potion and fell into a deep slumber. In his dreams, he saw many worlds, and many wastelands. He lived numerous, abbreviated lives and gained his first glimpse of the multiverse. When he awoke he embraced his parents and told them that he had seen the true splendor of creation, but the image was fading as dreams are wont to do upon awakening. He knew that rediscovering the secret of all would be just one of the great quests of his life. Traveler Rolento traveled the canyons and caves of his homeland extensively, refining his survival skills. In his heart, though, he was simply hesitating for he believed that once he left, he would never return. However, his spirit guide warned him that the narrative forces of the cosmos would not let him idle long, and that it was in his interests to leave before the first blood moon of the month. Rolento took the warning to heart, and trusting destiny, closed his eyes and spun about before setting off. He once let his guide's warning slip from his mind, and it cost him dearly: his first true love, the plucky Chastity Starfire Jones, became the sacrificial lamb to the forces that govern the universe's narrative drive. Mentor Even before he attained omniversal enlightenment and supremacy over his own cosmic-karmic narrative, Rolento was a mentor and even a surrogate father figure to many. Swope & Twilight Rolento was not surprised when Jesse Twilight and Putney Swope were drawn to him for instruction, for Rolento had grown accustomed to being the eye in the karmic storms of those around him. They spoke to him of a Blacula menace, but he knew the true danger was a great cosmic imbalance that was born out of the violence of the subspecies of mutant. He instructed them as best he could in the healing arts, in the hopes that they could tend to the grievous spirit-wounds, but he did not realize that he was also teaching them the many glamorous paths to heaven by violence, every time he had to raise a hand in self-defense. Regrettably, Putney also misused the secrets of tantric aura-coloring and spirit roaring that Rolento had to share, employing them for base, amorous pursuits. Nevertheless, the three parted on good terms and while Rolento had a dream-vision that one of his students would one day kill the other, but he couldn't bear to share it. The pick of destiny plucked across the strings of Swope's fate, and the reverberations bounced in the dreamtime, reaching his mentor Rolento. Though his own plan was to go elsewhere, Rolento care nothing for the most direct path to a destination, and so followed destiny to the Corpse Coast, whereby and by he met The Wily Bastards. Though he could never count himself among killers for hire, he felt it his duty to prepare them for what lay on the other side of the crucible he knew they would endure. Prepare them indeed, whether they lived or died. Transcendent Rolento found himself alone once again, but for the company of Wolf his Spirit Guide. He wandered the lands of Middle America where the great tornadoes tore the land apart and filled Father Sky with choking dust. It was this harsh place where he stopped and turned inward in fasting and meditation. For weeks he contemplated on the divine, subsisting solely on water, then as he was in the throes of delirium from the lack of food and sleep he consumed a quantity of glowing, mutant mushrooms. All at once, the shining, blazing tiger force of creation was revealed to him in the heavens. All his previous powers were dwarfed at once as his brain downloaded all the mysterious and terrible names of the Mother and Father divinities. His vision stretched across the multiversal gulf and he could see the jagged line of his deaths and the gently curving line of his future births, and though their ends were hazy, he could see the myriad branching paths, that he would shear from his destiny by the billions every time he made a choice. It was at just this moment that a crazed mutant lurched from the brush and threw a harpoon straight at Rolento's heart. Rolento stood up and stepped aside, watching in amazement as his own body remained behind and was lanced to death. He understood the implications in the next fraction of a second. He had side-stepped his death, which still occurred in a lateral dimension. Rolento had become a quantum star, sending his life force across the entangled nerves of the multiverse to his different incarnations. Needless to say, a man who was living a nigh-infinite number of lives simultaneously wasn't long menaced by a mutant. Because time is not linear, and because the different universes of the multiverse aren't perfectly synchronous, he was able to consult the span of time from a few seconds before the ambush to a few seconds after the ambush, and pick the perfect course of events to ensure the optimal number of his incarnations surviving. He would later discover that through meditation, greater gulfs of time could be crossed in the dreamtime; revealing the histories of the many grand and impossible lives he might have instead experienced. He would employ this ability only when wisdom eluded him, for Rolento had no desire to spend his life gazing as a voyeur does on the lives of others, even himself. Appearance Rolento is tall and lithe, he’s 6’2” and 190 lbs. His skin tone is an ethnically vague tan. His skin is suspiciously unblemished, which more perceptive people might connect to a Vault background. He has heterochromatic eyes; one is brown and the other is blue. His hair is naturally black, but through a strange quirk, he got a scar on his scalp during his childhood and the hair on that part of his head is now blonde. In warmer clients, he keeps it short, sometimes even electing for a buzzcut if electric clippers are available. Because his unusual features can sometimes make him stand out when he’d rather blend in, he sometimes covers his head and wears sunglasses to conceal them. Personality Rolento is the soul of serenity, disappointed by wickedness and injustice, but never wrathful towards the perpetrators who he sees as victims. This empathy towards wrongdoers does not stop him from bringing their lives to an end, because he knows that the sooner they die, the sooner they can return with new life to try again and try to clean their karma. He believes that he can only truly love once, and as his soulmate has died, he will have to wait until his own next life (barring him finding her reborn once he's older, but he is uncomfortable with the prospect of inflicting his same life upon her twice). He rarely sets a destination, because he knows he will inevitably be drawn into someone else's life, and have to resolve their crises. Equipment Beyond the clothing needed to protect him from the elements, Rolento considers possessions to be fleeting and does not deign to carry things for much longer than he needs them. Nevertheless, he has a knack for stumbling across one of a kind weapons that get him through a crisis before he delivers them to their next master. He is not shy about using mind-altering substances, finding the change in perspective necessary on the road to enlightenment. Category:Characters